This invention relates to tubing and cable jacketed with non-metallic compounds. In the process of removing the jacket from tubing and or cable it is important not to scratch or otherwise damage the surface of the underlying tubing or cable. Currently available tools and methods often scratch or otherwise deface the surface of the tube or cable.